The Art of Texting
by abovely girl
Summary: Dean gets bored and decides to text Castiel. Soon they are caught up in funny incidents, such as one involving pick-up lines. Takes place sometime in season 5.
1. Don't Text when Drowsy

A/N: WOW! It's been a long time since I have written anything here. This is my first Supernatural fic, and as a warning I'm new to the show. This is based off some text message pictures from Dean and Castiel and takes place sometime around season 4.

Disclaimer: Don't own any characters or the show, if I did I wouldn't be writing this. I also don't own most of the text messages, I'm just borrowing them.

* * *

It was a late night after an exhausting hunt. Dean was alone in the motel room he and Sam had been staying at. Sam was off somewhere, and with how he was acting lately, Dean was sure that he would be gone all night. Since he couldn't sleep, Dean decided to try texting Cas. It might not have been the smartest thing to do…but he was bored and if Castiel didn't respond then no harm was done.

'Hey Cas'- Dean

'What do you want, Dean?'- Cas

Dean was almost surprised when he saw that Castiel had texted him back, and that he answered so quickly.

'I was just checking if your phone could text'- Dean

'You could have just asked'- Cas

'Well, I thought this might have been a better way of finding out'-Dean

'… Good night, Dean'- Cas

Dean not wanting to end the conversation so soon decided he would have some fun with the angel.

'Wait, can I ask you a question?'-Dean

'You just did'- Cas

Dean should've expected that kind of response, but he didn't care and decided to ask him his question anyway.

'Are you a parking ticket? Because you got fine written all over you'- Dean

Dean had to wait almost a full nerve racking minute before Castiel finally responded.

'That isn't written anywhere on me'- Cas

Once he read the response Dean started bursting with laughter, because his angel didn't get the very blatant pick-up line. "Wait," Dean thought to himself, "his angel, when did he start thinking like that?" He decided not to think about, having fun with this, and decided to send another text to the angel.

'Fine. You're like the Impala. I want to ride you all night'- Dean

Well, if thinking of Cas as his angel wasn't bad enough, he was practically sexting him, without said angel's knowledge.

'I'm not a vehicle, Dean'- Cas

"Thank God, he didn't understand that," Dean thought, he didn't think he wanted to know Castiel would do if he did understand it. Starting to feel sleep fall upon him and not wanting to say anything else he might regret later, Dean decided it would be best to end the conversation here.

'Of course you're not Cas, Good Night'-Dean

'Good Night, Dean'- Cas

* * *

Tbc... I would love to hear reviews about what you guys think about this chapter. Sorry if there are any mistakes, they would be due to late night editing and the next chapter should be up soon. (Possibly even sooner if you review ;)


	2. What are Pick-Up Lines?

A/N: Hello, again. To make up for my really short first chapter here is a longer one. I hope I got all the characters right...

Disclaimer: Still not mine

* * *

The next morning Dean and Sam, who returned later that night, went to the diner across the street for some breakfast. Dean had forgotten all about his conversation with Castiel the night before.

After they got their order, he heard the flutter of wings and saw Castiel sitting next to him. "Morning," Dean grunted at Castiel as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Do you want anything to eat? We can ask the waitress to get you something when she comes back over," said Sam.

"That is not necessary. I just wanted to receive some information regarding last night," Castiel said while looking over at Dean.

"Well," Dean said while getting up from the table, "I'm sure Sam can answer any of your questions while I go take a piss."

As Dean left the table, Castiel sat staring intently at Sam. Breaking the silence, Sam finally asked, "So, what did you want to talk about?"

Castiel hesitated for a second then finally said, "Dean was texting me last night and asked me a few questions…I want to understand what they mean."

Sam looked at him for a second, wondering why would Dean would be texting Cas and more importantly what did he ask Cas that would require more clarification. "Ok, what did Dean ask you?" Sam asked.

"He asked me if I was a parking ticket, I do not understand why," Castiel said with the slightest bit of confusion falling over his face.

Sam stared at the angel as if he had just grown two heads. Why on earth would Dean of all people ask if Castiel was a parking ticking, it sounded like the beginning of one of the cheesiest pick-up lines. "Why…Do you have any clue why he would ask that?" Sam asked bewildered.

"That is what I was trying to find out from you. Though he did say it was because I had fine written all over me, which I still do not understand. Those words are not written on me anywhere." Castiel said with so much earnest that it was hard for Sam not to laugh. Though the thought of his older brother hitting on the angel was a bit strange to him, Sam wasn't surprised because of all the looks between the two.

Sam didn't respond to Castiel, instead he asked, "Did Dean say anything else to you after that?" Sam wanted to gain as much information about this new development as possible. Not only did it seem interesting, it would also make for some good blackmail later.

Castiel seemed to think for a few minutes before saying, "Dean also said that I was like the Impala."

"The Impala?" Sam asked growing even more confused at his brother's antics. "How are you like the Impala?"

Castiel wasn't too sure he should provide the next bit of information, because Sam was starting to become a little too interested in their conversation. It also seemed like he might have been holding back what he knew, but maybe he was just waiting to hear all the information before telling him, so Castiel said, "…He said he wanted to ride me all night."

Sam was starting to take a sip of coffee just as Castiel said those words, and upon hearing them Sam spit his coffee out. Castiel kept his face blank as ever, his head tilting slightly to the side in confusion, as he watched Sam try to regain his senses. "Dean said what!?" Sam exclaimed.

"He said I was like the impala, for he wanted to ride me all night. I do not understand," Castiel stated wondering why the young Winchester before him was acting so strangely at the comments.

Sam tried to calm himself again, in an attempt to both stop laughing and to try to understand his brother's actions. Sam cleared his throat and looked toward the expectant face of the angel before him. "Well, those both sound like pick-up lines to me," Sam said slowly trying to keep a cool façade.

"What is a pick-up line?" Castiel asked, seeming more confused at Sam's response than before.

"I think that's something you should ask Dean yourself," Sam said not wanting to interfere too much with Dean and Castiel's relationship, or lack of one.

* * *

Tbc... Hoped you enjoyed that there will be more later. Please review and let me know what you think.


	3. Adventures in Narnia

A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter...sorry if there are any mistakes. Also a thank you to my friends who helped me write this and pestered me about posting this chapter (looking at you crazy person).

Disclaimer: If this was mine I wouldn't need to write a disclaimer saying it wasn't mine. The texts in this chapter aren't mine either...I'm just borrowing them to add more drama to the story

* * *

Castiel didn't say anything for a while, thinking over what Sam had said, if Sam wouldn't tell him directly what a 'pick-up' line was then it must be really important. So, he decided he would wait till Dean came back to ask him what a pick-up line was. Once he decided on this, Castiel realized that Dean had been gone for a while. He decided to voice his thoughts out loud by saying, "I wonder where Dean is, he is taking a long time."

Sam didn't say anything at first, not sure how to respond. He decided to take a jab at his brother instead, "I don't know maybe he's taking a short trip to Narnia, after all he has gone that far into the closet."

"What is Narnia? Why would Dean go there?"

'That poor innocent angel,' thought Sam as he heard Castiel's words. "Narnia is a place you can go to if you go really far into the closet, and trust me Dean has," Sam said with as much seriousness as possible. He hoped that Castiel might get the hint that Dean liked him, once Dean explained what a pick-up line was, of course.

"Why would Dean go to Narnia, if he said he was going to the restroom," Castiel said a look of confusion falling across the features of his face, "I must go find him." He decided that he needed to find Dean right away because he wanted to understand what a pick up line was as soon as possible and he really wanted to find out what Narnia was.

"Wait! Cas!" but Sam was too late as soon as he spoke Castiel had already left. Seconds later, Dean walked back over to table.

"So, what did Cas want?" Dean asked sitting down and taking bite out of his food.

"Dude, what took you so long?" Sam said trying to change the subject, he wanted to try and drag this out a little bit.

"There was a line, would you believe that this place has only one stall," Dean said shaking his head, "What did Cas want?"

"He just wanted to ask some questions about your conversation with him last night." Sam said taking a sip of his coffee, he said this slowly trying to gauge Dean's reactions. Dean's face remained blank as he thought, to Sam's disappointment.

"What conversation? We didn't talk at all last night."

"No, you didn't talk," Sam said pointedly, taking another sip of his coffee. When it seemed that Dean still couldn't remember what Sam was talking about he said, "You did text him, apparently."

Dean paused mid-chew as a look of realization, and the slightest tinge of embarrassment passed over his face. "Texts…He was asking about the texts _I_ sent him last night."

'Shit,' Dean thought to himself, 'of all things Cas could have asked about it had to be about _those_ texts.'

"I thought he wouldn't care about those stupid jokes, that he would just forget about it," Dean said, he wanted to make sure that Sam, and possibly himself, knew that the texts were a joke.

Sam gave him a look, "It's you Dean, obviously he would care about what you have to say…and Dean, wow. What you said," Sam said amusement creeping into his voice.

"Sam, what exactly did he tell you?" Dean asked, he tried to hide the worry in his voice. Then after a few second he decided to add, "What did you tell him."

Sam thought about how he should say this so that he didn't anger his brother too much, "I said it sounded like you were telling him pick-up lines." Dean gave him a look, and if looks could kill he would have been more than dead. Sam hurriedly said, "If it makes you feel any better, he doesn't know what a pick-up line is."

Dean breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank God that would have been really hard to explain…" Dean was stopped himself from finishing his sentence because of the look Sam gave him. "What now," Dean said with a touch of anger.

"I didn't tell him what a pick-up line was, but he did ask and I told him that you should be the one to tell him what it was." Sam said somewhat nervously.

"Well, where is he now?"

"I don't know he said he was going to go find you."

Dean pulled out his phone and starting texting Castiel again. A look of amusement formed on Sam's face as he saw the phone, but it left his face immediately when Dean gave him a look himself.

'Cas where r u'- Dean

'In the closet'- Cas

"So, where is he," Sam asked.

"He said he's in the closet," Dean said confused. Sam burst out laughing

'What r u doing in the closet'- Dean

'Looking for Narnia'- Cas

"He said that he's looking for Narnia…how does he know about Narnia?" Dean said sort of confused and that just made Sam laugh more.

'That's not a real place, Cas'- Dean

'Yes, it is Dean'- Cas

'You of all people should know'- Cas

"Now he's saying that I should know that Narnia is a real place…" Dean was growing more confused and annoyed with each message. Sam seemed to sober up with the last thing Dean said.

'WHAT'- Dean

'HOW WOULD I KNOW'- Dean

'Sam said'- Cas

Dean glared at Sam, but didn't say anything making Sam nervous.

'THE FUCK DID THAT BITCH SAY NOW'- Dean

'He said that you were so far in the closet that you reached Narnia'- Cas

Dean grew really quiet and placed a calm look on his face. This made Sam nervous as Dean sent his next text.

'I'M GONNA KILL HIM'- Dean

Dean was about to start attacking Sam when he realized that he should probably let Cas know Narnia isn't real. As he was sending the next text, Sam slowly got up and left the diner.

'Cas, you can come out of the closet. Narnia isn't real. Sam was messing with you."- Dean

* * *

A/N: So, I hope you liked this chapter, if not review and tell me other wise (the next chapter might be up sooner if you review ;)


	4. Finally an Explaination

A/N: Hi guys, sorry I haven't posted in a while...I was busy and then my teachers decided to kidnap my muses until I wrote whatever they wanted me to write. I hope you like this chapter, sorry about it being short, the characters may be a little OOC...

Disclaimer: Still don't own

* * *

A few minutes later, Dean heard the flutter of wings; and Castiel appeared in the chair across from him, where Sam had been sitting. They were both silent for a moment and then Dean decided to speak, "Sorry, about Sam. He's a dick, he didn't even stay around long enough for either of us to kick his ass."

"That is of no import," Castiel said and he really didn't care, though he was disappointed that the magical world didn't exist. He stayed quiet for a moment longer studying Dean, then looked away as he asked, "Dean...What is a pick-up line?"

Dean stayed quiet, he didn't know how he could respond to the question without telling Castiel how he felt; and Dean did know he had feelings for the angel. Sitting alone in the diner gave him time to think, and he realized that he did have feelings for him. The only thing holding him back was the thought that Castiel, probably didn't like him back. "It is…well. A pick-up line is kind of a conversation starter. Yeah," Dean said, the last part he threw in mostly to convince himself. Dean looked back down at his empty plate and took out his wallet to pay for the food.

Castiel stared at Dean while he was completing the action. He knew that Dean did not lie when he told him the meaning of a pick-up line, but he didn't think that he was being completely honest either. Dean looked back up at Cas as he set his money back on the table, he knew the angel had been staring at him. Before Castiel could say anything, Dean said, "Let's go for a walk."

They walked in silence together, wandering around the streets, until they came to a park; and through a silent agreement, they decided to go in. They continued walking around, their hands slightly brushing, until they came across a bench in a secluded area. Castiel finally broke the silence, "Dean… I know that you told me the truth when you said what a pick-up was but…that was not the complete truth."

Dean sighed and looked around everywhere except Castiel. "Cas…I like you and all but…I don't want anything to change between us, so as much as I may want to I can't tell you what it fully is."

Castiel watched as conflicting emotions ran across Dean's face; pain, guilt, and something else he couldn't recognize. He decided he had enough of the guessing games and took Dean's face with one hand and made Dean look at him. "Dean, I don't care what you think may or may not happen. I just want to know what you meant because you wouldn't have sent those texts without some purpose and Sam wouldn't have made such a big deal otherwise."

"Why do you want to know so badly!? It's not like you would even care," Dean said trying to turn his head away from Cas.

Castiel glared slightly at Dean and forced him to look back at him, "Dean, of course I care about it. If I did not care why would I be trying so hard to get you to tell me what it was? Now, what is a pick-up line, Dean? Or at least can you tell me what is it about a pick-up line that makes you so reluctant to tell me."

Dean looked into Castiel's eyes and took in a shaky breath, a whirlwind of emotions ran through him until he finally decided to say, "Do you want me to tell you what I meant or show you?"

Castiel immediately responded, "Show me." As soon as the words left his mouth, Cas felt Dean's lips upon his own. He was shocked at first but he soon melted into the kiss, the kiss was chaste but passionate and conveyed all of what Dean wanted to say to Castiel but couldn't voice.

Dean broke away from the kiss and leaned his forehead against Castiel's. "So…do you understand now?" Dean asked gazing at the slightly breathless angel before him.

"Yes," Castiel said his eyes glimmering as he leaned back into Dean for another kiss.

* * *

Tbc... So, I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry about any mistakes...and if it's kind of cheesy. I needed them together for the next *gasp* few chapters. Yes, more will be on the way soon (faster if you review;)


	5. Single Ladies

A/N: Hi, sorry for the long wait, {*hides under desk. Embarrassed*} school and life got in the way. I plan on publishing the next few chapters in a timelier manner (still very sorry about the wait). Anyway, without further ado chapter 5…

Disclaimer: Why must you torture me through every chapter of this! I don't own it…if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction. I also don't own the song mentioned in this chapter.

* * *

Since that day in the park, not much had really changed between Dean and Cas, at least not in front of Sam… Whenever Sam wasn't looking, Dean and Cas would basically act like love-sick teenagers. They would hold hands and steal kisses; their intense glances on the other hand, still happened in front of anyone nearby, it just had the added layer of love to it.

Much to Cas' annoyance though, Dean didn't want to let Sam to actually know that they were together. Which still didn't really make any sense to Cas considering the fact that Sam was the one that urged them to get together after Dean's text messaging.

* * *

Sam really didn't know about Dean and Cas' relationship, but he did know _something_ was up between the two of them. After all, how could they be completely back to normal after the fiasco that ensued after what he had dubbed the "Pick-up Line Incident"?

Sam did notice that the two of them had more lingering glances than normal, but he thought he was imaging things. The weirdest thing he noticed between the two of them was that whenever he had his back to them and turned back to look at them, Dean always had a slightly guilty look on his face (at the same time, Cas was normally glaring at him as well…).

The weirdest thing that happened in Sam's opinion, was when they all went to a bar yesterday. Instead of sitting at a table like they normally did in one of these establishments, they sat in a dark booth in the back of the bar. Now, Sam doesn't really know what happened during the time when he went to the bathroom; but when he came back, Dean and Cas were both slightly out of breath with flushed cheeks, and Cas appeared to be more disheveled than normal.

That is what lead them to where we are today. Sam decided to figure out what was going on and he knew he would have to ask Cas, knowing that Dean would never admit to anything (especially if there was a chance it would lead to a "Chick-Flick Moment"). So, once Dean left to go get lunch, Sam called Cas over to the motel room. Sam decided to put on the radio while he was waiting, and right as the song "Single Ladies" came on (idk what the actual name of the song is) Castiel appeared in front of him.

"So, Cas what's going on between you and Dean," Sam asked as soon as he saw Castiel standing in front of him.

Castiel just tilted his head in thought, listening to the song, and then he said, "I don't understand. Why are the single ladies saying that if you it you must put a ring on it? What is it?" Cas was trying to change the subject, so that he could keep Dean happy, even though he preferred to tell Sam (and he was curious about it anyway).

Sam gave an annoyed sigh, and said, "It's a Beyoncé song…It's saying that if you like someone a lot then you should give them a ring or something like that…You know to say that their yours-like calling dibs." Castiel nodded in thought again. After about a minute Sam asked Cas, "What's going on between you and Dean?"

Castiel tilted his head again and decided that the only way for Sam to drop the subject was to lie, so he said, "Nothing, why? Is their something wrong with Dean?" Sam shook his head in response and sat down on his bed.

"No, Cas there's nothing wrong with him, as far as I know of, but you guys seemed to be acting weird around each other…" Cas nodded again and before Sam could say anything else, he decided to leave afraid that Sam might be able to guess what was going on.

* * *

Later that night, Cas started to think about what Sam was saying about the song. He knew that he liked Dean and that he wanted him all to himself, so he decided that maybe he should show it to him. He quickly went to find a ring to give Dean, and once he did he put it on Dean. "To bad he's sleeping," Cas thought as he put the ring on Dean, "At least he will be surprised when he wakes up"

* * *

A/N: I was planning on making this chapter longer, and including the text messages this was set up for but… I decided that I would give you guys a cliffhanger as I typed up the second half to make up for the long wait. I hope you guys liked this so far {please review and tell me if you do…if you don't please review and tell me why}.

So, I know what I'm going to write for the next few chapters but, I'm open to suggestions. So, if you have any ideas pm them to me. Thanks you are wonderful and I hope you have a good day/night/ or whatever :)


	6. Hula-Hoops are Rings

A/N: Sorry again, for the long wait but a lot of complicated stuff popped up into my life recently… So, to make up for it, here is a really long chapter. This was originally going to be split up into two chapters but, I couldn't find a good stopping point and I didn't want the next misadventure in texting to drag out into too many chapters.

Sorry, for any mistakes and with out further ado, chapter 6...

Disclaimer: I promise you it isn't mine. If it was I wouldn't have seen only up to about the 8th season of Supernatural

* * *

The next morning, Dean woke up to Sam's loud laughter and the bright flash of a phone taking his picture. He slowly turned in his bed about to get up, when he heard a shaking noise, it was like the movement of beads and was coming from somewhere around his head. Dean quickly blinked his eyes open as he tried to figure what the noise was, he looked down and then he saw the offending object…a hula-hoop lying around his neck. Sam's laughter became even louder when he saw Dean staring at the object. . "SAM! WHAT THE FUCK!" Dean exclaimed, sitting up, the moment he heard Sam's increasing laughter.

"What, I didn't do anything," Sam gasped out between breaths. He thought for a moment then remember what happened during his conversation with Cas yesterday. "But…I think I might know a certain angel who might have had something to do with it." Dean glared at Sam, wondering what Sam could have done that prompted Castiel to put a hula-hoop of all things on him. Dean pulled out his phone still eyeing Sam as he started texting Cas not wanting to call him over yet…just in case.

'I just woke up'- Dean

'That's good. Good morning, Dean'-Cas

'Did you sleep well?'- Cas

"Did I sleep well!? I wake up with a fucking hula- hoop around my head and he asks if I slept well!" Dean thought trying to keep calm, as he took the hula-hoop off and continued texting. Sam stayed quite as he watched Dean, silently laughing to himself about his brother's predicament.

'Cas"- Dean

'Yes, Dean?'- Cas

'Why is there a hula-hoop on top of me'- Dean

'Oh that. Your welcome, Dean.'- Cas

"What the fuck…" Dean mutters as Sam gives Dean a weird look. With a bewildered look on his face Dean turns around to Sam, "I wake up with a fucking hula-hoop around my neck and Cas is obviously the only other person who could of done it and what does he say to me 'You're welcome!"

'What'- Dean

'Why'- Dean

'I like you'- Cas

'A hula- hoop is a circle'- Cas

'A circles are rings'- Cas

'Dibs.'- Cas

"So…um…Dean, what's Cas saying?" Sam asked seeing a look of confusion cross Dean's face. Dean looked back at Sam with both confusion and the slightest tinge of embarrassment, "He was going on about how circles are rings, so a hula-hoop is a ring," bewilderment crossed over Sam's face as Dean continued, "Then, Cas said that he called dibs. Whatever the hell that means…" Dean rubbed his hand over his face after he told Sam about the last part of the text, and turned back to his phone. Sam sat back down on his bed as the wheels turned in his head trying to figure out what the angel meant.

'Now I'm more confused'- Dean

'What'- Dean

'I listened to some sage advice'- Cas

'From Beyoncé'- Cas

'I like you, therefore I must put a ring on you'- Cas

Dean glared first at his phone then at Sam. "Sam, what have I told you about listing to that crap music of yours," Dean said as calmly as he could. Sam turned back over to Dean, "Come on Dean, the music isn't that bad and I don't listen to it around you any way."

"Yeah, but you did listen to it around Cas apparently," Dean glared. Sam thought for a moment then a look of understanding passed over his face and he started laughing. "Sam, this isn't funny."

"Oh yeah, it is. I mean come on, how often do you see people actually listening to a song and follow through on its advice," Sam continued laughing. Then he thought back to Dean and Cas' interactions over the past few days and sobered up immediately. "Hey Dean…what exactly is going on between you and Cas right now?"

"Nothing," Dean stated curtly then turned back to his phone and texted Cas again.

'Cas, get your (cute) ass over here right now'- Dean

Dean knew he was on a border line "Chick-flick moment" when he added the word cute to the text but, he wanted to make sure that Cas knew that he wasn't really that mad at him, and he did have a rather good ass anyway.

Cas appeared next to Dean, sitting close to him on the bed, a few seconds later and looked over at Dean, happiness and a little bit of pride evident on his face. "Dean, do you like it?" Cas asked Dean oblivious as ever. Not paying attention to the fact that Sam was in the room with them, Cas leaned in closer to Dean to plant a kiss on Dean's lips. Dean forgetting about Sam and the hula-hoop as soon as Cas touched his lips deepened the kiss and pulled Cas closer.

They were finally interrupted a few seconds later, when Sam snapped out of his shock and shout, "What the hell is going on!?" Dean immediately pulled away from Cas, much to his disappointment.

Before Dean could say anything though, Cas looked over to Sam and calmly said, "Dean and I have been engaged in personal relations for a few weeks now." Sam gaped at them as Cas continued, since neither he nor Dean could stop the words pouring out from the angel's mouth. "He insisted on keeping it secret from you, for reasons I don't know. Personally I wished to tell you. Anyway, I took both your and Beyoncé's advice and claimed dibs on Dean."

"I knew it!" Sam exclaimed as Dean said "Cas, I'm not a thing you can just call dibs on. We haven't been dating long enough for that." Sam gave Dean his "Bitch Face #12" at Dean's comment then continued, " I knew that nothing could have happened after your 'Pick-Up Line Incident," Cas blushed at the words. "Dean, why would you ever think that you couldn't tell me? I'm your brother I wouldn't care and I'm happy that you two finally got your act together. The sexual tension was killing me."

Dean looked between Sam and Cas and put his arm around Cas as he sighed, "Sam, I knew you wouldn't care but…I just wanted Cas to myself for a while, you know, without you or anyone else we know throwing in their two sense about the relationship. Don't think that I don't know about the bets you have going on about how Cas and I are going to get together." Sam looked down and then and didn't say anything. Dean looked back over at Cas and smirked saying, "Now, can you please leave so I can talk to Cas by myself. You can just go and collect your earnings." Sam glanced between the two and quickly left the two.

"Dean, I…" Cas started but Dean interrupted him. "Cas, why did you think that you needed to call dibs on me? While we're together I would never- could never think of anyone else."

Cas shifted in his spot closer to Dean, then looked up towards him, "I know how you like to flirt with other people, and I just thought that I should. Also, the way Sam was explaining that song, it seemed like that was the thing I was supposed to do in your human culture." Dean smiled over at Cas and lightly kissed him and then said, "You never need to worry about that stuff. Anyway, the mark you put on my arm is proof enough that I'm yours," Dean laughed and Cas smiled back at him, "Now enough with this 'chick-flick moment,' it looks like we're going to be alone for a while and we might as well take that to our advantage." Dean grinned as he pulled Cas closer to him and started to kiss him senseless.

* * *

There you have it! That's not going to be the last chapter, I plan on making a few more chapters centering on a few other Destiel texts that I've collected and I hope you enjoy them as much as I hope that you've liked these. Please comment or review on what you think (criticism accepted) Also, please pm me any suggestions on other texts that I can use.

Thank you to all of you that reviewed already, you are all wonderful. I hope you all have a good day/night/ect. :)


	7. April Fools!

A/N: Sorry about the long wait again (I suck) but I have been very busy, life has been crappy, and I had severe writer's block and couldn't decide which text I should use next. So, to solve the problem I put this up:

Disclaimer: Still don't own and after you read this chapter you can see why...

* * *

Castiel heard a ringing noise from his phone indicating that he had just received a text message, hoping it was Dean (as that had been his usual way of arranging a meeting lately) he reached down into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He read the texts and his blood ran cold. He immediately flew over to where Sam had been.

'Cas get here asap. Dean's been hurt. We're at the motel.'- Sam

'I just got here and he's not breathing'- Sam

'he's dead'- Sam

When Castiel made it back over to the motel room he saw Dean's lifeless bloodied body in Sam's arms. Sam leaded over his body crying; he looked up when he heard Cas take a step forward. When Sam saw the lifeless, heartbroken look on his face he let Cas come over and hold Dean's body.

Cas took Dean into his arms and hugged him close; the cold lifeless arms that once held him close felt so wrong to be hanging by his sides. Silent tears ran down Cas' face onto Dean's as he leaned forward and placed one last kiss onto his dead lips. Still looking down at Dean, Castiel asked Sam, "Who did this?" a dark edge dripping down into his voice.

Suddenly, Cas felt a sharp blade piercing through he stomach. His head quickly looked up and he saw Sam forcing an angle blade into him, and as the life drained out of him he looked in shock as he heard Sam say, "No one can take my brother away from me, no one especially not an angel like you." And with that, Sam pulled the blade out of Castiel and his body too fell dead onto Dean's in a morbid embrace. Sam laughed cruelly as his eyes flashed black.

Then dear reader, Charlie stepped kindly out of the shadows for me to say as everyone stood up to take a bow, "April Fools' Day, bitches"

* * *

A/N: Sorry I put you through this horrible update. Yes, I do have a mild case of writer's block as I can't decide which text to use for my next chapter and after reading my friend's text about Bruce Campbell as the next doctor...I couldn't resist. On a serious note the characters are alive and well and will most likely appear in a humorous romantic next chapter as soon as I decide.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry about the long wait especially after the April Fools day chapter. My life was {still is} a mess at the time and since it happened to be April 1st I decided to take a bit a steam off at the characters expense. Sorry to those of you who I pissed off and left hanging but… Anyway now that I finally have the ideas fully developed here's the next chapter. Also sorry for any mistakes, I wrote and edited this late at night; which is no excuse I know. ;) {Btw, I don't know if you're interested but I got both my parents into Supernatural, it's funny and awesome.}

Disclaimer: I said it once, I said it half a million times, not mine!

* * *

'Cas are you alone right now?'- Dean

'Yes. Why do you care if I'm alone?'- Cas

'I am too. I'm thinking about you being here right now'- Dean

'Would you like me to come over?'- Cas

Dean groaned as he read his next text aloud and turned behind him reading out loud what he thought he already knew, "Dean I'm here. You didn't have to text that Cas."

"Yes, but do you really care about that," Castiel said grabbing Dean and pulling him closer to him, "Because if you really do I could have left," he whispered huskily into Dean's ear.

"Shut up," Dean said leaning closer capture Castiel's lips with his own.

After a minute of passionately kissing each other Cas pulled away and asked Dean, "Why did you want to know if I was alone?"

"I wanted to sext with you." Dean internally groaned at the oncoming conversation he knew he was about to be having with Cas, even though he would rather be doing some rather sinful things to the angel before him.

"But we text all the time" Castiel tilted his head pulling back a little bit more from Dean.

"No, sext, Cas. It means texting each other stuff we want to do to each other."

"But why would we need to do that if I could just come here or take you away somewhere?" Castiel was really confused with Dean now. Why would Dean need to text him if he could easily fly over here? Humans could be really puzzling creatures at times.

"Because it can be more fun this way sometimes, and make us want each other even more the next time we see each other." Dean said not knowing how to explain it to Cas in a way he would understand.

"Ok, but I don't really understand why it would be better than having you right here with me." Castiel said still puzzled with Dean but.

"It just is Cas now come here," Dean said pulling Cas closer to him and engulfing him in a kiss.

Slowly the kiss grew more heated as they both put all their emotions into it. Suddenly Castiel felt the back of his legs hit the bed only just now realizing that they were moving towards it. With no warning they both fell against the bed their lips never leaving each other's. A little bit later when both Dean and Castiel were shirtless and starting to grab at each other's belts, they heard the door to the motel opening.

That was when they heard Sam almost shriek, "DEAN WHAT THE HELL!" slamming the door shut behind him and running out.

Panicking slightly and partly amused Dean reached for his phone leaving Castiel glaring at him slightly.

'I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO THE LIBRARY!'- Dean

As he sent this text Castiel sat down directly behind Dean and rested his chin on Dean's shoulder reading the texts.

'YOU COULD HAVE PUT SOMETHING ON THE DOOR!'- Sam

'Well sorry, it just happened'- Dean

Castiel chuckled reading the last one knowing fully well that it didn't just happen. Dean glared back at him for that.

'I'm scared for life here! FOR LIFE!- Sam

Both Dean and Cas had to laugh at that one; even though Dean was still partly mortified that his brother walked in on them.

'IF YOU HADN'T BEEN WEARING YOUR HEADPHONES YOU WOULD HAVE KNOWN!"- Dean

'DUDE!"- Sam

Dean grinned, satisfied with the reaction he put his phone down and turned back to Castiel, "Now where were we?"

* * *

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this really late chapter (sorry again). And to NorthernShinigami you guess very correctly to how this was going to play out. I have one more chapter planned out after this one unless any of you have any suggestions on any other texts I can use. Please comment or review on what you think (criticism happily accepted). Also I am really sorry but I suck at writing make-out scenes. Thank you to all of you that reviewed already, you are all wonderful. I hope you all have a good night/day/evening/whatever. Till next time! ;)


End file.
